The Heir Of Atlantis
by john1234
Summary: As the great kingdom of Atlantis was destroyed, sunk into the bottom of the ocean, A beacon of light escapes the city just mere moments from its destruction, The beacon envelopes Harry Potter, giving him all the power of Atlantis.
1. Chapter One

Alright, I decided to re-write this story. Again. Please, if I start to make "questionable" chapters again let me know and I will likely re-write it if it is correct. One of the main reasons I continue to screw up this story is I never get into much detail, and hopefully I wont make that mistake again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else that is owned by anyone else. Anything that seems original in this story is mine however. This is the only disclaimer I will be putting in the story.

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

Atlantis. The infamous city that sunk to the bottom of the sea. Every child knows of Atlantis. The knowledge slowly faded over time, and the knowledge became a legend, told as a child's bedtime story.

What many people don't know, was during the final moments of the great city of Atlantis plans were set in motion to ensure its survival.

Atlantis had been under siege for several hours now. The shields protecting Atlantis had failed long ago. The enemy continued onward, slowly gaining footage inside the city. Atlantis was a peaceful city, and had no desire for war. Never the less, they fought back furiously trying with all their might to defend their home.

The central tower of Atlantis was under severe strain. Never before had the tower been tested in such an extreme situation. The tower was the heart of Atlantis. For thousands of years students had been trained inside of it. People, great people, had poured their magic into the massive magical stores of the tower.

All of that power had to do something. So the ancients of Atlantis had decided to power the entire city from its power source. Unfortunately, this also meant the defensive and offensive parts of Atlantis were powered by the tower. Normally, this wouldn't be a huge issue. But in hindsight having everything active at the same time was overloading the magical conduits of the tower. This caused a overload in the east part of the city. The magic could not be drained, and so it continued to build until it exploded outward. The resulting explosion left a massive crater behind the city.

Inside the tower, close to the top a meeting was taking place. Roughly one hundred people stood around in a circle on ledges. The tower shook as a thick cannon ball slammed into the side.

A old man dressed in white robes stared at the council, an expression of absolute resignation on his face. He held a white staff with a diamond on top, using it to walk as close as he could to the ledge without falling over.

"The high council must vote!. Is this the end of Atlantis, the end of our history and culture?" He cried out. Everyone started looking at each other, trying to decide what they should do. The old man breathed in sharply. "Or shall we initiate the final sanction?". Whispers broke out everywhere. The final sanction was a taboo, nobody spoke of it out of fear.

"Let us put the matter to vote!" A voice cried out. Various parties agreed. A few moments later, the voting was over.

"So it is decided!" The old man shouted. "We shall initiate the final sanction!"

It took almost ten minutes to prepare for it. The magic powering the city was shut off, and channelled into a buffer that would be channelled instantly to power the Pandora device.

The Pandora device was named from a child's tail that the creator was fond of. Essentially, it would shoot a beam of compressed data into the sky and rip open a tear in space and microseconds after close it.

Tear was a relative term. In actuality all it does is bridge the future with the present. There is nothing fancy about it. Opening this bridge took a massive amount of magic however, and maintaining it for even three seconds would be the equivalent of releasing a nuclear bomb that could wipe out a entire continent.

The enemy was almost at the tower. The last of the defences were buying the council a little time to activate the final sanction.

"Power it up!" A technician cried out. Alarms rang out shrilly as the magical stores of the tower were channelled into the primary buffer and fed into the device. Only a little bit of the magic would go into the device at first, just enough to initiate the activation.

Three technicians were going over the readout of Pandora. "Alright, lock on the point in space and time we want this to go to!. One hundred years should be just fine." New information started filling out the screen in front of the technicians. A beep went through the terminal. "Lock confirmed."

"Alright, people this is it. We have been trained for this. Activate Pandora!".

Pandora was the tower. Literally. It was integrated into the tower merely thirty years after the tower was built.

A hum filled the air as Pandora started to draw on the buffer. Light flooded the bottom of the tower in circles as it slowly went up.

The enemy stopped what they were doing, wondering what was going on. The general narrowed his eyes and commanded his troops destroy the tower.

"Secondary objective completed. Primary initiating."

A ball of red started to form above the tower. Tentacles of magic wormed their way around it and touched the primary conduits around the tower to draw upon its power.

A cannon was heard firing in the background, and just as the tower launched the beam into the air the cannon ball slammed into the primary conduit.

Alarms started to blare inside the tower. The technicians started going frantic over it. "Primary circuit has taken severe damage!." One shouted out. The core of Pandora started to glow an angry purple as the entire buffer channelled through it and had nowhere to go. "It's going to overload!. Primary systems are indicating a severe magical buildup!. It's going to destroy the entire city and most of the area around it!."

The technicians could only look on in fear as the magic continued to gather. A low groan filled the air as the core bulged.

Outside the tower the conduits started to melt the stone surrounding them as the heat got immense. A high pitch wine began and the conduits started to reform from the sheer heat alone. A small portion melded together and immediately after magic shot through it like a cannon. Much, much faster then it was meant to.

Instead of pooling slowly into the focus stone on top of the tower, the magic under a massive amount of pressure sprayed into it with enough force to crack the side it hit.

One second later the focus stone glowed a deep blue, and then purple.

A massive sonic boom was heard around for hundreds of miles as the sky forcibly split apart, jagged edges around the tear. The tear itself was over half a mile thick. If you looked closely, you could see a tiny white cottage through it.

The concentrated beam that had been launched a minute or two earlier passed through the tear. At exactly 0.3 seconds the magic powering the device closed the tear.

Nobody at the time knew it, but because of the massive pressure the magic was under when it shot through the conduit, it went far, far further then one hundred years.

Unfortunately, the magical conduit was to damaged to re-channel the magic that was in the focus stone back into the buffer. Usually, this would not be a problem since there were fail safes in place but having a cracked focus stone was unexpected... pressure continued to build, and exactly one minute later the focus stone could no longer contain the magic and exploded.

Atlantis and the surrounding area, including the army that was invading it, no longer existed.

And thus, Atlantis became a legend and a myth.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know if I did this right. I tried drawing this out and adding in a lot of detail, but I think I liked the previous version better. More simple and straight to the point. And, did I seriously just write one thousand and three hundred or so words for one scene O.O. Yes, yes I think that is far more detail then previously.

* * *

July 30th, 1980.

"Did you hear Lily, Neville was born today!" James said excitedly. Lily reached over his arm and grabbed The Prophet. "Oh my god!. Alice must be so happy." Lily said, rubbing her own belly as an afterthought. "It won't be long now, baby." she spoke fondly to her belly.

James sipped his coffee, mulling over the taste before deciding not to question it. After all, Lily made it and if he complained at all he would probably have to sleep on the couch!. Again!.

Later that night at exactly 11:59pm the sky started to show some aurora borealis above the small house. At exactly 11:59 and thirty seconds the sky tore itself open. And at exactly 11:59 and fifty seconds a beam shot out of the tear and headed straight into Lily's womb. The tear closed itself a second later. If you looked closely you would have seen a city. And right before it fully closed you would have seen a massive flash.

At exactly 12:00 am on July 31st, 1980. Lily's water broke and at 2AM Harry Potter was born.

Nobody could have known that Harry Potter was now the official Heir of Atlantis. Nobody could have known that the growth of his mind was accelerating dramatically to accommodate the knowledge to prevent brain damage. And nobody could have known that Harry Potter would have a significant role in the future.

* * *

July 31st, 1981.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Multiple people shouted out. Harry gurgled and looked around him with wide, innocent eyes.

Lily lifted her baby boy up and scooted him closer to the cake. "Blow out the candles honey!" she exclaimed. Harry looked around in confusion. "He doesn't understand you dear" James laughed, before blowing out the candles himself. Lily scowled and swatted his arm.

After being given a several presents Harry was scooped up in his arms by his godfather, Sirius. "Where are you going Sirius Black!" Lily screeched out. But he was already gone.

After being taken a little way out. Sirius got on his knees so he was eye level with Harry. "Harry, I got you a special present, but don't tell your mother or father because they might take it away!." Harry's eyes went wide and he started to cry. "Now no need for that, they aren't here and as long as you don't tell them there is no problem!. Ok?." Harry nodded. For a moment Sirius wondered if he could understand him before shaking his head. 'Nah, hes just a baby.' he thought.

Sirius pulled out a cylinder shaped wrapped present. "Go on, open it!".

Harry looked at the present with curious eyes, but not comprehending what he was supposed to do with it. Sirius sighed "Fine, fine. I'll do it for you." he reached out and opened the present, showing a toy broom.

"It's a training broom Harry!. Your dad is excellent on it, and you have his genes so who knows?. You might be able to go professional one day!." Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you go ahead and have some fun. I need to get back to the party." "Have fun you little tike, not that it matters since you cant get hurt on that thing even if you try. To many damn protection charms." Sirius mumbled the last part out.

What he didn't know was that charms can be broken or modified by a baby.

Harry stared at the broom. He had a strange, detached feeling that he had used one before.

Unknown to him, the knowledge deep in his mind was starting to rear its ugly head. He had been protected from it for almost a full year now. When a baby is born it has several billion synapses. Now, the key here is that almost nothing connects to each other. As the child grows the brain forms connections with other synapses, connecting the brain together as a whole.

That knowledge had no connections with the active brain in order to prevent brain damage. Unfortunately, Harry saw the broom and over ten thousand synapses responded. Growing new synapses and connections. One of those connections connected to the knowledge.

The knowledge that was dormant came to life in a flash, interacting with the active part of the brain and almost killing the active connection it had by overloading the synapses.

Thousands of designs flashed through Harry's mind, ways to modify the broom and to disable it. Even how to create a new broom from scratch.

His magical core that was previously dormant came to life, humming throughout his body as magical pathways enlarged and grew.

Harry's eyes started to glow as he channelled his magic through the hand that was holding the broom. In his mind he pictured the runes and magical conduits running along and interacting with the broom. He ever so slightly nudged a conduit away from the speed prevention rune. The rune flared and died instantly, leaving behind a faint trace in the wood and a very small amount of magic.

The knowledge overloaded the synapses that connected it to the active portion of the mind, and killed them. It became dormant once again.

Back at the party, things were going well. Sirius had gotten a pretty girl drunk and was trying to get her in the sack. Sadly, she slapped him and went away. "WHY?." He shouted out, before breaking down and sobbing.

Lily was enjoying some lovely champagne when she heard a squeal and a sonic boom. She turned around and saw Harry flying around faster then she could follow. "HARRY!" she screamed out. People at the party turned around and saw her running towards Harry. Luckily, everything was alright and the broom ran out of magic to power it before Harry could get hurt. Training brooms were limited to five feet above the air for a reason.

* * *

December 31st, 1981.

"Not Harry please not Harry!" Lily sobbed, standing in front of her babies crib.

"Stand aside you foolish girl!" Voldemort shouted.

"Anything but Harry!" "Advada Kedavra!" Lily's body fell to the floor, her eyes blank.

Voldemort walked up to the crib, flames roaring in the background. "So" he spat out "You are the one destined to defeat me, a mere baby. Well, not anymore. I shall eliminate you now so you are not a threat to me in the future." Voldemort lifted his wand, the words for the killing curse on his lips.

Harry stared at his mothers body, his eyes unmoving. Not willing to believe that she was dead but instinctively knowing it was the case. He screamed out in agony as he felt the magical bond he had with his mother violently snap. "Mama!" Harry cried out in agony.

Voldemort sneered at the baby. "Pathetic" he said, green light gathering at the tip of his wand. The two deadly words on his lips.

Harry didn't care. He was to busy having a breakdown to care. He screamed again in anguish. It was not something a baby should have had to feel.

Deep in his mind, synapses were alight with activity. The traumatic event forced his brain into overdrive, killing off parts of the underdeveloped mind and strengthening the more developed areas. The synapses grew violently, like several thousand army ants spewing out of an ant hill. The knowledge reared up once again as it connected to the frontal lobe of the brain.

Pain. That was all that Harry could feel. His entire head felt like it was being crushed by a giant bolder. The green light on Voldemort's wand flared, and slowly ejected a green beam of light. The light was moving slowly for Harry. He could see traces of magical discharge leaving the beam in waves. He could see his mothers body, its magic fading into nothing, the soul un bonding from the fragile magical core. He could hear her screams of agony as she was sucked into the wand that killed her.

Rage. That was all he could feel now. A emotion foreign to a baby. He wanted revenge. The knowledge was fading, he could feel it. The connections were to premature to handle that much data and, while not overloading, were dying slowly.

Harry knew what the curse was and what it did, and he knew its weakness.

Time returned to normal again. The light headed for him. Voldemort watched with glee as he knew he had won. Nothing could stop him now, with Harry out of the way he was the victor. Truly immortal.

That thought ended violently as giant white tentacles of magic erupted around Harry, before starting to spin in one direction creating a vortex of light. The killing curse was sucked into it before spit out and directed at Voldemort.

He screamed in agony as he felt his soul sucked out of his body and forcibly ejected. He howled at Harry in rage before attempting to use him as a host – his body crumbling in the background.

The vortex collapsed and Voldemort went through him and tried to possess him. Harry felt agony unlike anything he had ever felt before, it felt like his soul was being torn out and replaced. Harry rejected this. He took a hold of his magical core and flooded his system with magic, forcing the soul out.

The soul ejected through his forehead, leaving a lightning bolt scar. It screamed in rage before fleeing the scene, and Harry collapsed from magical exhaustion. He had felt the soul leave something behind, but did not know what. He constructed some mild barriers around it to keep it from interfering later in his life. The barriers would hold unless something poked around up there, he was to magically exhausted to make them stronger.

The connection to the knowledge died. It became dormant once again. In its wake it left enough brain damage behind that it would take months before it healed.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Albus" Hagrid asked, putting the baby down gently in front of the door. "It doesn't seem right to leave Arry here."

Albus stroked his beard. "Fear not Hagrid, Harry will grow up just fine. They are his family. The blood wards will protect him."

Hagrid looked at Harry one last time, before going over to his bike and flying away.

Albus bent down and gently placed a letter in Harry's basket.

"Goodbye, Harry." He whispered, before port-keying back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Holy cow. Seven pages for the first chapter. Not two like before O.O.

And over three thousand words.

Let me know if this is better or not, or if you want me to re-write it again. I honestly feel that the first scene could have been much, much better. But I also don't feel like I rushed it either. I did spend several hours typing this after all. It took longer then I thought to get some kind of detail down...

Read and review!. For those out of the loop, this is around the third or fourth re-write of the story. I definitely am getting better at writing.

If you have already reviewed and it wont let you review again, feel free to PM me instead.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_

Harry woke up. It was cold. His face felt numb from the wind gusting over it. It was dark out, a very tiny amount of light was visible on the horizon as the sun was slowly rising.

He shrank into the blanket covering him in fear as a dog barked in the distance. Where was his mommy and daddy?. Was the night just a bad dream. He reached out tentatively for the bond that had always bound him to his mother. He panicked when he could not find it.

He screamed.

* * *

Petunia Dursley woke up to a lovely sunrise. Humming, she opened her window to let in some fresh air and took a shower. Afterwards, she walked downstairs and went out to get the paper and the milk.

She heard a scream from outside, thinking it was some of the kids playing she brushed it off and opened the door. She saw Harry, and gasped in shock. With trembling hands, she picked up the basket and brought it inside. Setting Harry down on the table she saw the letter and picked it up and opened it.

"_**Vernon!**_" Petunia screeched out, fainting.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He had managed to get a little bit of sleep after screaming himself raw and crying. It was bright; out of the corner of his right eye he saw two people arguing.

"We cant just keep it, unnatural – thats what it is!. I say we drop it off at an orphanage and be done with it!" Vernon said.

Harry blinked his eyes in confusion. What was going on?. Who were these people.

He reached out with his hand trying to grab onto Vernon's arm.

"Look!. Its awake and staring at me. I hate it already." Vernon said, making sure to keep his arm out of Harry's grasp.

Petunia huffed. "We cant get rid of him, I want to just as much as you do dear. Being dropped with my sisters freak son was not something I wanted to happen!. But you know as well as I do that Dumbledore fellow would poke around if he went missing. The letter was very specific you know."

Harry looked at the two in confusion. He couldn't understand them exactly, but he could feel their emotions. Hate, rage, fear. Among other things. Being the child that he was, he decided to try making them feel better.

He reached out with his magical core, concentrating on the emotions he felt. He decided to try "bottling" them so to speak. He concentrated on the various waves both of them were giving off. Each was a different color, pushing down hard he managed to suppress the red and purple.

Petunia screeched out. Vernon banged his fist on the table and started frosting at the mouth.

"What the.." Vernon stuttered out. His face turning red. "Going to do your freakishness on me are you!" he exclaimed. Vernon lifted Harry and struck him across the face twice. "I'll beat it out of you!" He growled.

Harry didn't notice. The two blows _hurt. _Instinctively, he tried healing the bruises. When his magical core came to his aid and healed him, Vernon got even angrier.

And thus, started Harry's life with his aunt and uncle.

* * *

When Harry was four he had one of the worst beatings of his life. Vernon was particularly angry for some reason. Harry didn't understand it of course – his uncle kept ranting about how his freakishness has caused him to be laid off.

He was left in his room, if you could even call it a room, for dead. Harry had multiple fractures around his body and internal bleeding. He was in to much pain to care for anything. Slowly, his consciousness faded in and out until Harry was completely unconscious.

Harry slowly, groggily, became aware of a dripping. Where was he?. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. A stone floor with a circular pattern spread out for what must have been half a mile. In the center of it, drip after drip of water; or something fell to the floor.

He got up. There was surprisingly no pain. He staggered and started walking to the center and as he got closer he felt a rumbling, the cracks of the stone started to glow purple spreading out from the center and continuing on until the stone ended. Another drip fell, and the floor shook once more.

Harry was curious, what was going on, where was he?.

He jumped as he felt the stone under his feet come apart and fall. He blinked and looked down at the hole. There was no end in sight. The rumbling became worse and multiple stones started falling.

It was worse around the edges of the stones. They were falling fast and hard, slowly moving towards the center. Harry felt fear to the core of his very being. He didn't want to fall. That was a long, long way down.

Eventually all that was left was maybe five to ten feet of stone from the center. It continued to grow closer and closer. Harry was running out of options fast as another stone fell under his right foot. He slipped and hung onto the ledge. Pulling himself up, he moved a little closer to the center.

He started to hear whispers. Echo's of the past. Maybe he was going insane during his final moments?. The whispers continued to grow, getting louder and louder as the blackness got closer. Faint wisps of black smoke could be seen coming from the stone around the edges. The darkness continued to grow closer. Harry shut his eyes. The whispers continued to get louder and he clutched his head as a stabbing pain went through it.

The whispers were vicious now, screeching at him. "Go away" Harry mumbled. The whispers, voices, seemed to get even louder. Harry screamed as the voices started to pound into his mind and the darkness, the edge started to get even closer. The dripping became louder, steadily going faster. The darkness seemed to slow down as the dripping got even faster. The dripping became a steady stream of what appeared to be water before gushing out. The darkness started to go away.

The water was actually magic. The magic had retreated when Harry was so injured, diverting itself so it could heal his injuries. Unfortunately, this diverted the magic from his mind-scape.

The mind cannot survive without magic. Even muggles have a very tiny bit of magic that allows them to continue to exist.

The gushing continued to pour out, flowing down the cracks in the stone and going over the ledge. Harry continued to clutch his head as the voices continued to screech at him.

Unknown to him, the knowledge in his mind had become active when it sensed the collapse. It continued to pound into him. Harry's mind could not assimilate it because it was far to young and unprepared.

Harry felt his sanity slipping, He just wanted the voices to stop. He wanted his mommy and daddy. Why did he have to be left with these mean people?.

His magic felt Harry's pain. It reacted to it. Pushing the knowledge into his subconsciousness. It blocked access to it, forming protective barriers to keep it at bay. Harry felt the voices leave him, he sighed in relief.

What was left of his mind-scape was now a circle of stone roughly thirty feet wide. Dust and small bits of the now worn stone broke off, becoming more stable as time passed.

Harry curled up into a ball on the stone, and slept. He slept for a long, long time.

* * *

When Harry was seven he knew there was something different. He felt stronger, more energetic then he had in years. Harry hardly slept anymore, able to stay up for days at a time before needing to sleep.

His ability to learn something increased quite a bit. Far, far more then the average even year old. His mind continued to strengthen and develop despite the traumatic events in the past.

When Harry did go to sleep and dream, he dreamed of a city on a island in the ocean surrounded by several smaller islands. The city was beautiful, white, and shiny. Harry wanted to actually be there one day – to see the city that haunted his dreams.

Harry had no idea why he dreamed of the city. But his magic did; the knowledge was large. Incredibly so, and it was difficult to maintain the barriers. When Harry slept his subconscious became far more active and because of that it became far, far more difficult to prevent the knowledge from leaking out.

Harry was driven out of his daydreams by a rough bang on his desk. "Pay attention" his teacher snapped at him.

Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Now since you are paying attention, perhaps you can answer the question on the blackboard?." His teacher sneered.

Harry looked at the question. For him, it was easy. 5123 divided by 132. Cake. "5123 divided by 132 is 38.8" Harry stated, looking at his teacher for confirmation.

His teacher gaped. A first grader had answered that question!. And without a calculator!.

"Correct.." his teacher stated, gaping at Harry.

* * *

"Freak!" Dudley shouted out. Harry was running away from Dudley, he knew what would happen if he caught up with him. "Only a freak could answer that question. Just you wait till I tell mom and dad." Dudley threatened. Harry shivered... if his aunt and uncle knew he was doing better then Dudley in school.. well, he really didn't want to find out what would happen.

Harry ran into a ally. 'Dead end..' he realized, he looked for a way out. There was none. Harry panicked. 'No!' Harry thought frantically. 'I have to get out of here' Harry looked around for another way out, hoping he missed it. There was none.

A clatter drew his attention away from his thoughts. Dudley stood there grinning like a loon, a metal pipe in his hand. "Thought you got away from me, did you?" Dudley growled, moving towards Harry. "Thought you would be able to escape justice did you, freak.".

Harry backed away into the corner. Brick met flesh as he tried backing up into it, trying to go through it. No such luck unfortunately. Dudley was closing in on him now, a look of triumph on his face. Harry thought frantically, trying to find a way out of the situation.

'Anywhere but here.' Harry thought, getting more desperate. 'Anywhere but here... anywhere but here... let me be anywhere but here...' He continued, chanting in his head.

"Praying, are you freak?." Dudley spat. "Prayer wont save you now!." He exclaimed, raising the metal bar up above his head and getting ready to swing it down.

Harry felt something move within him, he had no idea what it was but he had a vague feeling that he had felt it before. His body suddenly felt like it was being squeezed into a garden hose. And the next moment, he was somewhere else.

Dudley blinked owlishly. 'Where did the freak go?' He wondered. 'The freak did something freakish again. I'll have to tell mom and dad!'.

Harry was looking around him wondering where he went. 'Where am I?' Harry questioned himself. He got up off the ground and went to look around. He walked up to what seemed to be a ledge and looked down.

'It is a ledge!' Harry mentally exclaimed, looking down in fear. He was afraid of heights for a reason. He spotted Dudley walking away and blinked. 'Wait, this is the school!. How did I get up here?.' He thought, thinking back on what happened. 'I remember feeling like I was being squeezed through a hose and wanting to be anywhere but where I was... and then....... I was on the roof.' He realized, grinning like a madman.

"I. Am. Awesome!" Harry exclaimed aloud. Before he could try anything else a sound behind him made him turn around.

It was the janitor. He was staring at Harry with a indistinguishable expression on his face. "You there" He called out, pointing at Harry. "How did you get up here?. The roof is off limits for a reason.".

Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I came up here for some fresh air. Yeah, fresh air!." he exclaimed.

The janitor sweat dropped. 'Right...' he thought, staring at Harry.

"Anyway, I got to go now!" Harry exclaimed, running past the janitor and down the stairs. "Wait!" The janitor called out, but Harry was long gone.

* * *

Harry ran to the library as fast as he could. He just had to find out what happened to him!. The feeling; the exhilaration of knowing he had done something supposedly impossible. It was mind boggling!.

He saw the library growing larger in the distance. He didn't notice when he started running faster then possible, when the wind on his face got fierce enough to push his face back. When the scenery around him started to blur. He didn't know or care. His only thought was getting to the library!.

Harry rushed up the steps to the library before slowing to a walk. He staggered inside, panting. 'Wow, I didn't know a little run would wear me out this much' He thought. Walking past the counter, he went towards the books. 'Now, what to look under... fiction, obviously.' He decided. Walking into the fiction isle, he looked through the titles.

_Magic for kids_, he saw. 'Next' _The witches of.._ 'Not what I am looking for' Harry thought, scrunching up his nose cutely. More titles flashed by _The legend of Atlantis.._ wait, what. "Hmmm might be useful" Harry decided, picking up the book and sitting down at a table.

Atlantis, that name rung a bell. Opening up the cover of the book, he gasped. It was the city he kept dreaming of!.

Harry's hand went up to grasp his head as flashes rushed through his mind.

_A girl dressed in a white dress picking up a fish and holding it out proudly at her father, smiling..._

_A dual between two powerful mages. One in red and the other in white, fire and water spraying out between the two battling for dominance..._

_The construction of the tower, the heart of Atlantis. People were raising the focus stone up to the top..._

_The construction of the jaggen, the creature that was designed to guard Atlantis from sea attacks..._

_A teacher teaching students the history of Atlantis..._

_A festival..._

_Two armies rushing at each other on the main content, battling for the freedom of Atlantis..._

The flashes continued to advance. 'Not flashes' Harry decided. 'Memories'. As soon as it had started, it had ended.

Harry looked around, his head aching. Looking back at the book, Harry shivered. "Maybe another day.." he whispered, fearful of the book. As he put the book back, he swore he could hear a heartbeat coming from it. Harry had turned around, starting to walk out of the library. His purpose there forgotten.

Unknown to him, the book behind him pulsed. A eye opened up, staring at his back. The book seemed to move on its own, as if by magic and started to slowly slide after Harry.

* * *

When Harry got home there was much yelling. Apparently Dudley had told his Aunt and Uncle about what he did.

His uncle stormed up to Harry, foam at his mouth. "What do you have to say for yourself boy!. Performing such freakishness." His uncle bellowed in Harry's face, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Harry shrank back. "No-nothing sir. I don't know know!. I don't know how it happened. I swear it wont happen again!. It was like magic." Harry said, pleading. His uncle turned a even darker color, and Harry would have sworn his eyes glowed.

Vernon paled when Harry said the M word. He feared those freaks. A few moments later he got angry again and started to snarl at Harry.

Harry was thrown into his bedroom for the weekend. He was not going to have food at all this weekend.

"Meanie" Harry pouted, depressed.

He had a hard time going to sleep that night, as his stomach constantly told him he was hungry.

Outside the house, next to his wall the book sat waiting on the ground. It had waited for over one thousand years and it could wait a little longer... yes... yes, so soon... soon it would be able to fulfill its primary purpose.

_**Secondary objective completed... Locate the Atlantian Heir... Primary objective in progress...**_

The book closed its eye, biding its time... Very soon it would act.. Oh yes, the feeling was so wonderful.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Harry was eating his lunch at school, out in playground. He munched on his sandwich and listened to everything going on around him. Vernon hadn't been happy letting him out of the cupboard, not at all. But he had to or else the school might have investigated what happened. And that wouldn't have been good, not at all.

'I wonder if I will ever get away from them' Harry silently wondered. It was no secret that he hated his relatives and if he could he would get away from them if the option ever appeared. He seriously wanted to know what Vernon's problem was with him. He suspected it was because he could do magic, and Vernon couldn't but he was unsure.

Harry watched some children run past him, laughing and pushing each other. 'I'm so happy I am not like that.' he mumbled to himself, taking another bite of his sandwich. He heard a commotion and looked up sharply. A girl was being bullied.

"Leave me alone!" The girl shouted out, her books all over the ground and a couple of older kids stood over her sneering. "Why would we leave a freak like you alone?.". 'Freak?' Harry wondered. 'Could she be like me?.

Harry stood up and started walking towards the girl. "Hey!" He shouted. The boys turned to look at him. "Leave her alone!". The bullies laughed. "What is a little punk like you going to do about it?" They said. Making faces at him. Harry snarled at them silently. He hated these types of people.

His eyes started to glow purple because of his rage. The bullies freaked out at seeing this. "I said" Harry growled. "Leave her alone!". The bullies fell over themselves and started to run away. 'Huh' Harry thought, question marks all over his head. 'I didn't think that would actually work'.

Harry held out his hand to help the girl up. "Here, your safe now. Let me help you up" Harry offered, smiling shyly. The girl was shaking. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried about her health. He bent down and shook her. She backed away violently. "Mon... monster!" she screamed. Harry flinched back as if struck.

He watched the girl run away. He felt betrayed. Tears ran down his eyes and he sobbed quietly. 'Is that what I am?. A monster?.' He thought dreading the answer. He fell down against the tree, holding his knees while crying and rocking himself slowly.

Harry got up slowly after the lunch bell rang. No, he decided. He was not a monster.

* * *

"I'm afraid Mrs. Dursley, your son needs anger management classes." The school councilor dropped the bombshell. Petunia flinched back as if struck. "I- I beg your pardon?" She stuttered out. The councilor let out a long drawn out sigh. Oh, he knew it would be difficult to explain this to her. Her son was her "perfect" role model, but sexual assault crossed the line.

The councilor sat back in his seat, idling spinning a rubber band around his finger. He was bored. Tired. And wanted to go home.

"Your son went into the girls bathroom, here, at school and felt up a girl. Sexual Assault is illegal" he said, stressing the word illegal. Petunia looked like she had swallowed a lemon. "I'm afraid either he goes to counseling or he goes to jail. Take your pick.".

"Surely you are mistaken. The girl must have been lying!. There is no way my Dudley would have done such thing!." She exclaimed. The councilor groaned. 'Great, another one of those your-son-can-do-no-wrong type of mother.' he thought in pain.

"There were multiple witnesses. By multiple I mean around twenty. A scream caused a bunch of students at lunch to walk in and see what was happening. Oh no, Mrs. Dursley. Your son did in fact do this." He said. Petunia snorted, standing up. "Nonsense!" She shouted, angry at the man in front of her. "I refuse to believe it!." She ground out, staring at the man in front of her with contempt.

"I thought as much. That is why I came up with a alternative should you fail to see reason. I went ahead and got a court order. Your son is required to come to anger management every Tuesday and Friday at 5PM. Failure to comply with this order will result in your son being removed from your care and you going to jail for three months." He stated. Petunia gaped at him. 'The nerve of this man.' She thought bitterly.

The councilor stood up. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a baseball game to get to. Have a pleasant day Mrs. Dursley"

* * *

Harry was having a nice day. The sun was shinning, and he was sitting in the living room watching the telly. The day couldn't have gone better, he was watching this lovely show called the wizard of oz.

That all ground to a halt as his aunt stomped into the room – acting surprisingly like his uncle – and came towards him. Her hand was clutching a thick stack of paper, curled up in a fist. "You!" she raged. "You did this!". Harry tried making himself as small as possible, his eyes roaming around the room taking in all the exits. He just knew this was going to be bad. His aunt _never_ acted this mad.

"D-did what?." Harry stuttered out. His aunt snarled at him, shoving the papers in his face. "You did this to Dudley!." she said loudly. Harry took a look at the papers. **Dudley Dursley must attend anger ma.... **Harry's eyes got wider with every word. 'Dudley, in anger management' he thought, before snickering.

His aunts growl ended his snickering like a cannon ball shooting through paper. "Think this is funny do you?" she said, silently. Harry gulped, his aunt must have been really mad. She peered closer at him over her glasses. "You reap what you sow boy. I don't know how you did this but you will pay." she stated, stomping out the last two words.

The last thing Harry saw was a gleam of metal before his world went dark.

Harry woke up. He was back in that stone circle place. 'Wait, have I been here before?.' he wondered. He vaguely recalled something like this but for the life of him it was just out of his grasp.

The place had grown over time. It now had what appeared to be a small tower growing out of nothing in the center, with the dripping magic falling right on top of it. Right onto the focus stone.

His mind had learned from its previous mistakes. Now it had a backup in case magic had to be diverted again. The focus stone would act as a battery so to speak, able to last up to a full week provided nothing required to much mental energy. Because it now had a battery, the mind no longer required a constant stream of magic. Instead, a simple drip every second was all that was needed now.

"So, you have come at last" A voice said from behind him. Harry spun around, shocked. A man stood there, blue robes covered him. He had a staff made of pure crystal with no focus stone. "It took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you would make it in time."

"Make it in time?." Harry questioned. The man walked closer, rippling as he did so. He was transparent for some reason. Harry had no idea why. "What is wrong with you?." Harry questioned. The man snorted, as if amused by the question.

"I have been waiting for you for a very, very long time. It takes a great amount of magical energy to contain a copy of a soul. You arrived far, far to late. It was only supposed to take one hundred years. Apparently something went wrong and instead you arrived nine hundred years late. You may call me Orion." Orion stated, his form wavering again.

"I'm sorry, but one thousand years?." Harry questioned, feeling rather foolish for doing so.

Orion nodded. "Yes, I was supposed to guide you but it looks as if that is all but impossible now. My magic is nearing depletion. I have just enough left to help you out a little bit, but I am afraid you are on your own after that." Orion raised his hand because Harry started to open his mouth again. "Let me finish" He started, and Harry nodded.

"I'm sure by now you have started to notice dreams of a city, memories of things that you shouldn't know. This was all part of the final sanction your people put into motion moments before their destruction. And no, I cannot say more then that. Doing so would tax my magic more then it already is as it needs to draw on a memory bank." Orion said, moving closer to Harry.

"You have developed so well, much better then anticipated." He said, pausing and tilting his head a bit. His form flickered again, "My time is up. I wish I could continue to talk to you more, but I cannot. Before I initiate my final programming know this; at the time of my creation we suspected our enemies were doing something similar to what we were. Unfortunately, we never did find out for sure in time. It is entirely possible someone else is out there with the same sort of knowledge as you, although not Atlantian. I must help you now, farewell Harry." Orion whispered the last part out before becoming little more then a cloud, and then vanishing.

Harry didn't know what to make of this. It was so confusing to him.

Harry's suddenly felt like he was run over by a train as Orion's final purpose was completed. His muscles bulged just a tiny bit, making him stronger then average for his age. His synapses exploded with activity as knowledge was rushed into his mind, specifically how to deal with the Atlantian knowledge. It would take time, a lot of time but he would be able to fully assimilate it without any negative consequences if all went well.

Outside, the books eye opened for one last time. Slowly, the eye rolled up and closed for one last time. Then the book faded out of existence, its magic completely depleted.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Someone was in his room with him – and his head hurt something fierce 'Must be from that metal' he thought, cracking one eye open he looked in front of him.

Dumbledore stood over him, not noticing that Harry had woken up. "Hmm" he said quietly. His eyes gazed back down on him. Harry shut his eye before the old man could notice he was awake.

"Strange.. the blood wards seem to be working just fine.. I wonder why my alarms alerted me.." he muttered, before saying a strange word. Harry glowed a deep white. "Oh my" Dumbledore said, looking at Harry with something close to shock "That has to be the strongest Aura I have ever seen!" He exclaimed, before realizing he spoke too loudly and toned it down.

Harry cracked his eye open again. Dumbledore was staring off into space. "I suppose..." the old man said. "That I will have to increase the blood wards magical draining.." he concluded. "Oh yes, young Harry. Someday, your power will be mine. Just like how my brothers became mine. He never did figure out how he became a squib over night, but I know. I know exactly how. Old age comes at a cost you see, and unless I get enough power every thirty or so years, I will die." He said, growling a bit at the last part.

Inside Harry's mind, he was panicking 'What a crazy old man!' he exclaimed mentally.

The old man in question got up, and muttered a spell. Harry could feel something touch his magic, dragging it out and pulling it somewhere. "But you, my boy. You have enough power to keep me alive for almost five hundred years. And oh my, it is so tempting... Unfortunately the wards take time to complete the drain, and thankfully I still have around twelve years left." He continued to talk to himself, like a crazy person. Then again old age would do that to someone.

Dumbledore was going to continue, but his watch in his pocket rumbled, reminding him of his appointment with the Minister. "Oh dear, look at the time. I must be off now." He said, before popping away.

Harry moaned in pain as the pull became stronger. Inside his mind, above the focus stone his magical core glowed angrily as it continued to be sapped. Harry hated that man with all his heart. He tugged back, trying desperately to get that power back. It resisted his attempts, and he gave one last tug before collapsing.

The flow had stopped, but the magic taken from him did not come back. Harry vowed to find a way to take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

In the month that followed Harry did not forget that night. He went to the library again and researched as much as he could about these "blood wards". It was difficult because all of the muggle books were fantasy stories but he did come across one or two books that out-shined everything else – probably written by a muggle born. Regardless, there was still nothing on blood wards.

'The tugging is getting worse' Harry thought silently. He had tried to pull back his magic but all that did was exhaust him, and the tugging on his core continued to get stronger every day. 'I am going to completely annihilate that old man for this' Harry snarled mentally, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

Harry froze for a second. 'What if I tried searching through the knowledge?' he pondered, idling tapping his finger on the table. Gaining access to it was not the hard part, it was staying sane. Processing one thousand years worth of information was a very difficult task. Harry winched as another tug came and passed.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated on going into his mind-scape. He learned that it was easy to access it as long as he was in the right state of mind. Harry watched as the black from having his eyes closed blurred and exploded into colors of light flying past him before he was back in his mind scape.

He was back in the stone room, Harry noticed the tower had finally finished growing and multiple buildings were taking shape around it. He sat down on the floor with his legs crossed and thought about the way to do this. He could simply access the information, true. But having a trigger seemed like a better idea.

Harry concentrated hard on creating a door in the stone wall. It formed rapidly as a circular metal door took shape with locks covering it on the wall. A handlebar next to the door took shape – a lever. Harry walked up to the door, pulling down the lever the door groaned and loud clicks were heard, before it opened up allowing him entrance.

Inside, the was a tower exactly like the one in the entrance of his mind-scape, but instead of the usual focus stone in its place was a crystal. The walls and floor of the room were metal, smooth and flat.

Harry walked in, the door closing behind him. The room darkened, almost becoming to dark to see. Harry walked up to the tower. He knew what to do, as he had created the room.

Usually Harry would have waited to do this, he knew he had to sort through everything or else there was a risk of him getting hurt but time was of the essence. He closed his eyes, concentrating on bringing the knowledge to the forefront of his mind.

The crystal glowed as it was accessed. Thousands of screens filled the air around it in a circular pattern. The screens themselves were holographic. Harry concentrated on blood wards and opened his eyes. The screens rotated, some becoming bigger then others before shrinking back into themselves.

Harry was happy he decided to do it this way, instead of processing everything at once the tower was acting as a search engine. It was slowly processing through the memories. Yes, Harry decided. He liked this much better.

His train of thought was cut off as the crystal glowed again, before turning a deep red. Oh, Harry knew what that meant. It couldn't locate what he wanted. "What?" He said aloud, shocked. "Did blood wards not exist back then?" He pondered deeply.

* * *

Harry continued on his quest, devouring book after book trying to find a solution to his problem. With no solution in sight and the tugging getting even stronger, he was getting desperate. Harry knew time was against him, he had tried accessing different parts of the knowledge and use different references but everything came up blank.

He started to have dreams, terrible dreams. He dreamed of horrible things, things he had never done or at least he thought he didn't. He remembered how in his dream he robed himself, or at least he thought it was himself and killed a girl – muggle – whatever that means and laughed. His supporters – wearing white masks and black robes – laughed as well.

Harry shivered when he thought about it. He retched the first night he had saw that until all that came out were dry heaves. Harry shuddered again just at the thought of it. He really, really hoped he wouldn't remember that when he was sixty years old.

A sharp knock drew him out of his day dreams. "Up!" his aunt screeched. "Get up!". Harry rolled his head on his shoulders, getting rid of any knots. "I'm up!." Harry said loudly.

Getting out of his 'room' 'Why the hell am I still stuck in that small place' Harry wondered grumpily. He walked towards the living room to sit down and eat. As he sat himself at the table, Harry stared at Dudley. He always stared at Dudley when he was getting his servings.

'Dudley sure has changed' Harry mused, watching as the fat tube of lard walked into the living room serving the food. 'Ever since that councilor recommended he start cooking to relieve stress, its been a walking disaster.'. Harry winched as Dudley started to put some bacon on his plate. Dudley eyed him with interest, as if waiting for Harry to kneel over and die. "I hope you enjoy it" Dudley said, putting some blue eggs on his plate.

Harry didn't feel like eating much after seeing the blue eggs, but knew if he didn't eat he would have to wait until dinner. The Dursley's didn't feel like feeding him lunch – to costly apparently.

Vernon and Petunia weren't exactly looking thrilled either. "Sweetie" Petunia said, staring at her plate – at the eggs - "What did you put in these" she questioned, poking her eggs with the fork. Dudley started to get big, round eyes. "I-" he stammered out "I just mixed them with..." Harry missed whatever else Dudley said, still staring at his eggs. 'Is it alive' he wondered, poking his eggs as well.

A clatter caught his attention, Harry looked up to see his aunt looking like she was going to faint. Dudley pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "There's nothing wrong with them is there" Dudley asked. Petunia paled instantly, before looking like she sucked on a lemon.

"No..." she forced out. She definitely did not want to deal with Dudley having another temper tantrum. "No, they.. uh..." she stuttered, looking at her eggs again and back at Dudley's face. "They look great!" she said enthusiasticly. Apparently that had been the right thing to say as Dudley brightened up instantly.

Harry went back to staring at his eggs. "Yum" he said bitterly. Petunia turned around and glared at him, making small motions with her hands.

Vernon had been silent through all of this. Actually, he had been silent since Dudley started cooking. Whenever he was at the table – or around Dudley in general really, he usually refused to say one word.

'I suppose hes not exactly happy with this arrangement' Harry thought, scooping up some eggs with his fork. Oh, if only you knew Harry.

Vernon was currently thinking of pitchforks, knifes, shovels, and a cemetery. 'One day' he thought silently, madly. 'One day I will kill all of them' he shouted mentally. His fork cracked in half under the strain he was putting on it. Petunia glanced at him, worried. "Are you alright honey" she asked. Vernon turned to look at her, with a dead look before he brightened up. "Of course dear!. Just worried about work. I hear we have a new manager today" he lied smoothly. He watched Petunia turn back to her food, and looked down to stare at his.

Harry could have sworn he was trying to burn through the table with his gaze. 'Oh yes, hopefully sooner then later' Vernon thought darkly.

Harry brought the spoon closer to his mouth. 'Is that... vinegar I smell' Harry wondered, horrified. He grimaced and took a bite of the eggs. Instantly, he wished he had not done so. Harry grabbed his throat, choking. Petunia ran over and patted him on the back hard, and Harry swallowed the eggs. "See" Dudley shouted, pointing at Harry. "They aren't that bad now are they." He said, doing a little happy dance.

Harry was in too much pain to care about Dudley. "The colors.." Harry muttered out. Petunia glanced at him worried. "The colors!" Harry said again. Petunia shivered, looking down at her own eggs in horror.

* * *

"Do you...." Harry made out, sweating. He moved around on his bed, sweating heavily. "...accept your responsibility....." he made out, his vision blurring. The sound of screams were heard as a girl was brought out. "I am.. pleased... with your response" the voice rasped out. Harry struggled, trying to get out of the nightmare. Another scream was heard – his own – Harry realized as the girls dress was torn off. Her face appeared – again – a red head. The girl looked startlingly familiar... the mans face flashed again – hair that Harry swore hadn't been washed in years. Before he could get a good look at the mans face, Harry woke up with a jolt.

'It's that dream again' Harry thought, panting. Every time he had the dream, he saw things from a different angle. Sometimes it was repeated, other times it was new. He had no idea who the people were, but that red head... it was like he had seen her before.

Harry was brought out of his musing by a tug on his magical core. "Not again" he ground out, teeth clenched. The pull was far harder this time, Harry felt his control slipping. He arched his back and groaned in pain as his magic was forced out of him – again. Not all of it, the wards never seemed to continue for long. But it left him feeling drained for days.

The timing between these pulls were not constant, in fact they only occurred once every week or so. Harry closed his eyes as the pain got worse, and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Dark laughter was heard in his mind moments before he fully went under. Unknown to Harry, Voldemort's soul fragment was gone. It was either consumed, or something else had consumed it.

Deep within the void. A place between time and space, where nothing existed a book slowly faded into existence. It was battered, and looked like it had been through hell. Fully formed, a heartbeat pulsed out of it and the eye opened once again. Unlike before, the eye had tints of red. The eye moved up and down, as if laughing.

* * *

I think I could have done better on some scenes, but this does not feel rushed. It is actually the longest chapter I have ever written, I wanted to go to ten pages but only got seven. ----- I won't be writing again for a bit, probably a week or two. I want to see what the reviews say before I get to far into this story and have to do - another - rewrite.

Read and Review!.


End file.
